prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪: Melody♪ Collection
Read further: Video Games Suite Pretty Cure: Melody Collection is a DS game focusing on ''Suite Pretty Cure♪''. It was the second game released, coming out on August 25, 2011 but the first on DS. It included a special card to unlock an outfit item for use in the Pretty Cure arcade game. Like the two previous mini-game series games, it involves unlocking items, playing a rhythm game, and playing several mini-games, The previous game released before this one was ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!'' Oshare Collection. Description Like previous Collection game, it is divided into two areas: A room, and a town. There are a total of 17 minigames to play, with a bonus mini-game appearing after so many are played to unlock an item. Enemies are represented with a red music note with eyes. At first only Kanade and Hibiki can be picked, but as the Player progresses, they can also gain Ellen/Siren, and with a password, Ako will be unlocked. Each game will usually hand over 2 or 3 of the Coins depending on how well the player did. In the bedroom, up to 5 coins can be earned. Bedroom Shown as a small pink house on the town menu, there are 3 Mini Games to choose from, as well as band set-up, character selection, and outfit picking. The Mini Games include: Bento Maker: Fill the bento with as many items as possible after choosing 1 of the 10 boxes. The Player can select many types of foods, like character-face rice shapes, 8 big objects, 12 medium, and 12 small. Cell Phone: '''On occasion, a ringing/vibrating cellphone will be shown on the screen. Upon choosing this a specific, random mini game will take place. '''Hummy's Bath Time: '''Hummy has gotten very dirty and needs to be cleaned. The player must clean the cookies off of her, then rub soap on her, rinse, then dry. '''Ironing: Iron various pieces of clothing to get a few coins. Dress Up From their head to their feet, chose the various sections to dress-up the character. On the right is a full length mirror that you can view the outfit you have on currently. Music Mini Games Guitar: '''Hibiki strums on a guitar while the Player fills the gold heart on the top screen by moving the Touch Pen to strum with the Notes. Blue notes are short, while Pink tend to be bigger or longer, with switches made mid-way through the song. When a rainbow section appears surrounded by rainbow notes, the Player must just continuously rub. '''Drum playing: '''Much like the above but with Kanade and the Drums instead. The Player just taps the glowing drums in time with the song. When a pink star appears, tap them repeatedly for bonus points. '''Piano Song: '''Hummy plays the piano with the Player. Six songs can be selected, and the Player has to select the keys with a heart on it, held by the Fairy Tones. '''Concert: A microphone icon. Like previous games the Player can choose to have the girls in their normal forms or Precure. They can also select which instruments they play, and what outfits they wear. Eventually, the girls from Heartcatch! can be added to the mix and play with the band too. The player simply fills a star icon by following the various shapes and tasks that appear on screen. Cooking Mini Games '''Cupcake Baking: '''Kanade has the player select a cupcake wrapper, followed by a batter the Player has to help her put together, with the flavors being Egg, Strawberry, Mint, Chocolate, and Berry. After mixing the player will put the items in the oven after pouring the batter in each wrapper. After the oven finishes, the Player selects an icing, then decorates the cupcale. '''Cupcake Delivery: '''The player gives each customer which cupcakes they request by putting them in the right spots and choosing the right container. '''Cake designing: '''Much like a coloring game the Player decorates a cake by choosing a design, and a cake. '''Musical Cooking: '''Much like the concert above, this minigame involves baking while dancing. The player selects a character and chooses an outfit, then a cupcake to bake. The stage during the song will reflect which cupcake chosen to make. After picking a song the player can start. Other Mini Games '''Hummy's Fortune-telling Cards: '''A randomly appearing mini game in which the player can use a coin to select a random card. You play a game based on it after getting an item. '''Fishing: '''Playing as a chibi-Hibiki the game is as the name implies. The Player casts out the lure and fishes, but depending on their speed, the fish may escape. Gems are valuable for points and will randomly appear. '''Race: '''Hibiki and Waon race each other on the Track. The player plays as Hibiki and must help her beat Waon by running faster than her, and jumping over hurdles. '''Spot the Differences: '''The player has to identify the various errors on a picture. '''Fairy Tone Bowling: '''Using Dodory the Player has to collect the various Fairy Tones by sending her down the row. '''Trampoline Bounce: '''Playing as Hummy the Player has to protect her from running into the dangerous spiked bubbles or caterpillars while having her collect sweets. '''Instrument Decorating: '''Using the guitar, keyboard, or drums the Player can spend their coins decorating them for various performances. '''Lottery Wheel: '''by using three coins, Hummy will spin a wheel depicting a blue ice cream icon, and pink donut icon. By matching 3 of the same icon the Player will gain a new item. Battle Mode Battle mode is a lot different than in the previous games. In this game you are shown the pretty cure images on the screen and must move music notes onto the Heart emblems on said picture. Small music notes bring in more then the bigger notes. After so many turns the enemy will try to attack. Tap the bottom screen where the enemy is to beat it back, then continue to power up the Pretty Cure to keep fighting. After its health bar depletes, a random cure will use her special attack to finish the battle. Trivia *The game received a score of 24 (6/6/6/6) on Famitsu. *The song choices in this game are "La La La Suite Pretty Cure", "Wonderful Powerful Music!!", and "Kibō Rainbow". *By using the following code in the cheat section, Ako/Cure Muse can be unlocked and playable: "Left, A, Right, Y, Up, B, Down, X, L, R". Your DS System date must also be set after October 29, 2011, the premiere date for the Suite PreCure movie. *This was the last Pretty Cure game for the DS. External link Bandai Namco Games page for the game Gallery Melody_DS.png|Box art Suite-precure-melody-collection.jpg|An alternate case design Suite precure ds.png|Kanade passes! Fail.png|Kanade fails Hibiki Suite Live.png|Sweet/Suit Live! Cleaning Hummy.png|Cleaning Hummy mini game Musical Cooking.png|Musical cooking minigame Category:Video Games Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Merchandise